Naked guy
by ClaudiaCleland
Summary: One-shot: Rory meets the crazy Aussie for the first time in one of his famous naked phases. Will there be love in the air? #GilmoreValentinesChallenge


**Thank you very much jldp3 for your fabulous editing as always!**

 **Love is in the air. Thank you for writing marvelous one-shots and thank you to the many readers of the stories of my two Challenges. In Germany there is a saying: "All good things come in threes." Therefore, I want to invite you to my last Challenge for the next months, the #GilmoreValentinesChallenge** **  
** **If you want to join, just write a Gilmore Girl fanfiction one-shot (means only 1 chapter, you can write as many words as you want) which includes Valentine's Day and a happy ending (sorry, still hate sad endings). Publish it in February and of course you can also write several one-shots.** **  
** **Share on FB and publish the story with the hashtag #** **GilmoreValentinesChallenge**

 **I hope you like the idea as much as the Christmas and New Years Eve concept. Feel free to share the idea for as many stories as possible. Thanks. ClaudiaCleland**

 **Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of 'Gilmore Girls' (GG) and a bit of 'How I met your mother'. This story is not written to make money. I own nothing, just borrowing a bit for this fanfiction and adding my own ideas. I am not a native English speaker and I will try to do my best and I have the best beta who helps me (thanks again for that Linda).

For Valentine's Day I decided to write about the pairing I loved at first in fanfictions and which made me fall in love with GG fanfictions: **Finn and Rory**. Not everything in this story is like in the Original series and perhaps not even in reality.

Enjoy it and I appreciate every comment very much.

oooo

 _ **One-shot:**_ **Naked guy**

The first party of the new semester in Yale was on Rory's floor and Paris convinced her roommates Tanna and Janet to open their door. Paris even called Rory's mother Lorelai to persuade Rory to have an open-door policy at the party. Lorelai convinced Rory that it might not be such a bad idea to get to know the people in her building and experience new things.

Experiencing things meant Paris wanted to embrace the College experience and break away from her image at Chilton. Paris began to do research on the other rooms in their dorm, and finally decided that their dorm room was by far the best space to hold a party. Even Madeline and Louise came and visited Yale. Eventually it became too much for Paris and at midnight when the parties usually got started she kicked everyone out.

Rory was relieved when the party ended, and she went to bed. Rory had been asleep for only a few hours as she heard a noise out in the hallway. She walks out of her room and looks around in the main room of the suite. The other bedroom door was shut. As she begins to turn around to return to her room she hears the noise again and she puts on her blue and walks out to the hallway of Branford.

Opening her dorm suite door, she sees a guy sleeping on the floor, in the middle of the deserted hallway, lying on his stomach. She looks around the hallway seeing if anybody is around to help her, but there is nobody around. Even with the dim exit light shining in the hall she realizes that he has no clothing on and he will be very cold when he wakes up the next morning.

She walks over to the stranger to wake him. Rory hesitates and is not sure if she should wake him. She decides he's probably just one of the party guests who drank too much and passed out.

Rory stares at the tanned body with the dark hair who continues snoring lightly. Using the belt of her bathrobe she tries to wake him by carefully tapping on his head. The obviously drowsy boy first tries to push the annoying feeling on his head away. When it continues he slowly lifts his head and stabilizes himself on his elbows.

Rory looks at him skeptically, wondering if she is doing the right thing.

"Hello, love," he slurs.

"Hi," she replies hesitantly.

She wonders if it was a good idea to wake this cute stranger up. Rory shyly checks him out. He is in excellent shape and she likes what she sees. She sees his tanned muscular back and his attractive face.

„Why, am I on the floor, love? Did you throw me out of the bed afterwards?" He wonders grinning.

"You're in the hallway. And no, I didn't throw you out of the bed. I'm not that kind of girl," she replies slightly annoyed.

"What kind of girl are you?" He teases her, smirking.

She looks at him annoyed and he smiles. He likes the way her blue eyes glare at him and her blush on her face is a huge turn on.

"I'm the kind of girl who found a naked guy in front of her room and decides to wake him up, so he doesn't freeze." Slightly embarrassed, Rory continues to ramble, "I think I will call you naked guy. Yes, I will call you the The Naked Guy, especially when I explain to my mother that at my first party at Yale I was awaken by a noise in the hall to find a naked guy asleep in front of my door. Here I am instead of sleeping to be out here in the wee hours of the morning talking to a stranger and I don't know him or his name.…"

"Finn," he interrupts.

"Finn?" She asks confused.

"That's my name, but you can continue calling me naked guy if you want," he grins, stands up and outstretches his arm to shake her hand.

She looks quickly at him, blushes, crosses her arms in front of her waist and quickly turns around.

He chuckles, "A shy one, I love it."

"Shy? You're totally naked and I am being polite to avoid embarrassing you," she replies annoyed.

"Why the hell should I be embarrassed, love? All the girls seem to be attracted to my body and I would think that you find me attractive too," he continues teasing her, noticing her neck turning pink.

"You're not as irresistible as you think," she fumes.

"Whatever, darling. Care to tell me where I am?" Finn asks her to try to figure out how he got to wherever he was. He finds her intriguing, but his usual charm seems not to work on her.

"This is the Branford Hall," she replies, a bit relieved that he wants to disappear.

Despite everything she feels bad and doesn't want to leave him standing there naked without helping him find his way back to his dorm.

"Thanks, love," he grins and starts to walk out of the dorm.

"Wait Finn," she hesitantly says and take off her bathrobe.

Finn wiggles his eyebrows, "That's sweet love, you changed you mind."

He comes closer, taking her hand in his and kisses her palm.

"Ick, no! You don't even know my name," she replies with a slightly disgusted gaze.

"No worries, darling, I won't remember that tomorrow anyway," he laughs.

"I wanted to offer you my robe, so you won't be cold or get caught by security for walking back to your dorm naked," she states.

"Bloody hell, I'm a dinkum Aussie, I will never wear a chick bathrobe," he shakes his head, looks offended and strolls down the hallway.

Before he's out of sight, he looks back and yells, "See-ya."

She wonders if this was one of the things her mother had in mind when she suggested that she should embrace the college experience as she walks back into her suite. As she lies down on her bed trying to get back to sleep her mind is filled with images of the crazy Australian.

The next months flew by and she hasn't seen the Australian called Finn. Her mother still teases her about the naked guy, but she doesn't admit it to anyone, that she often dreams about him.

In her suite, the constant fighting between Paris and Janet are getting on her nerves. She leaves her suite to find a quiet place to study. One day as she wonders around campus she finds a great shade tree to sit under and lean against and decides that this was the perfect spot to study. However, after a few weeks, weather begins to get colder, so she decides to find a quiet place in one of the many libraries on campus. Sitting in a crowded library isn't as private as being under the tree, but it is better than in her suite with the constant yelling and scream of Paris and Janet.

After several weeks of studying in the library, she wandered around the large building and found a different area with comfortable chairs and it was quiet, no one was here. This area of the library seemed to have very old books, and she loves the scent of the first editions and the huge bookshelves that they are housed in. She likes the solitude of this area of the library. Many of these books are the first editions, and because of their value they are not allowed to be checked out of this area. The chairs are very comfortable here and appear to be very old. She loses herself studying in this area and she inhales the scent of the leather and paper, even the dust in this area of the library doesn't seem to bother her.

It is now the end of the semester and her first exams are beginning so she starts going to the library in the early morning hours. She finds her favorite spot and she settles down to study when a familiar noise interrupts her concentration. She looks around but sees nothing, so she returns to her books and immerses herself back into the print of the books she is studying. Suddenly a familiar silhouette breaks her concentration.

Rory curiously lifts her heads a she notices Finn in only his black boxers and brown cowboy boots.

He seems distracted and takes several seconds noticing her staring at him.

"G'Day, love. Ha ye goin'?" He greets smirking thinking perhaps sleeping in the library wasn't the worst idea since he was too drunk for the long walk home?

"Hello, Finn," she grins.

She should probably be annoyed, but her journalistic mind begins to wonder what would make him appear in that library dressed like that this cold December morning. Dean had recently married Lindsay and there was a moment when they nearly fell back in old habits, but her thoughts of the mad Aussie made her realize that she wanted to explore more things outside Stars Hallow.

"Have I met you yet?" Finn wonders.

"Yes, the first week of the semester you were asleep in front of my room in my hallway in the Branford Hall," she replies a bit irritated, wondering how he could possibly forget their first encounter, something she couldn't stop thinking about.

He's sure he did something wrong, because she looks like he did.

"Sorry, darling, but the memory of the actual assault is…gone," he states.

"You forgot that you were lying naked in the hallway and you walked back to your dorm naked?" She asks in bewilderment.

"Did something else happen?" He responds playfully.

"More than being naked?" Rory continues more baffled.

While talking about that day, images of the handsome man start flooding her mind. She blushes every time one of them uses the word 'naked'.

Finn enjoys the teasing of this unknown beauty and watches her mild embarrassment. Usually he prefers redheads, however something attracts him to her. He enjoys flirting with the girls, but never has there been a girl who was as polite and sexy and could keep up with the easy banter with him.

"I thought about something sporty?" He smirks and bats one of his eyelids.

"Which sport is practiced naked?" She blurts out.

As he teasingly wiggles his eyebrows she finally understands his sexual innuendo. She feels blush, from head to toe, and stutters, "Oh...well…"

Finn smiles softly about her cute behavior.

Looking around the room, Finn grins back at her and asks, "Enough small talk, darling. Have you seen my duster coat?"

"Your duster coat?" She repeats questioningly.

"Sure, my coat. It's bloody freezing outside. You don't except me to go outside like this?"

She chuckles. Of course, he is dressed in only boxers and boots, but all he needs is a coat.

"Sorry Finn, I can't help you," she excuses herself.

He sits down on an armchair next to hers, leans in and smiles charming, "Perhaps you can help me not with my coat, but with something else."

She wonders if he meant it as another sexual innuendo or something else. She decides taking his question seriously. "What do you want, Finn?"

"Your name and phone number would be appreciated," he replies smiling.

"My name is Rory, but you don't need my phone number."

"But it would be rude without your phone number," he grins.

"You can wait till the cows come home for my number," Rory giggles at her joke.

"Oh, sweetie, don't underestimate me, I can bring in a cattle herd into your building if that brings me success at getting your phone number," he states with a broad, but serious smile.

Rory eyes widen in pure shock," You're joking, right? Even you couldn't be as crazy as that!"

"We bet and you we'll see. I am wearing the right boots and the perfect coat for playing a stockman," he replies, his eyes glittering mischievously.

He loves making a bet and especially winning the bet.

She thinks about the situation and decides it would be worse to provoke the Australian than give him her number.

"Okay," she gives in and writes her number on a piece of paper. At the same time she peers at the Aussie.

"Bonza! Thanks, love" he smiles, takes the number and jumps immediately from the chair, "Found it. See-ya."

He grabs his coat off one of the bookshelves and leaves.

"Goodbye, Finn."

She shakes her head, this must be the craziest guy in Yale. She has no idea why he would be interested in a boring bookworm like her. Is she ready to flirt or date someone like him?

Or perhaps he just needs teaching lessons? She thinks about her courses. Is Finn in one of them?

Thinking of the all the possible reasons the he could be interested in her, she realizes how he has distracted her and now his in front in her thoughts.

Finn sent her a message the next day and invited himself on a date to her room for Valentine's Day after the semester break. In his message he explained to her that it would be the perfect day for their first date and he could get to know her better in a private atmosphere rather than a crowded restaurant. Rory was skeptical, but his charm worked on her and she agreed.

Sitting on the expensive couch, that her grandmother Emily had purchased, in the common room she fidgets nervously with her hands, her roommate Paris has already left for her own Valentine's date with Doyle.

She stands up checking her outfit in the mirror for the hundredth time. The maroon chiffon dress with pink polka dots and red belt with her black stiletto peep toe heels should be appropriate for tonight.

Finn promised to bring food, otherwise they would starve since all she knew how to do is cook pop tarts in the toaster and make coffee.

At 7 p.m., Finn arrives dressed in dark grey slacks, black shoes and a dark blue shirt.

"Hello, love, you're looking spectacular tonight," he is greeting her and kisses her on the cheek.

She blushes a bit before she notices how his blue shirt brings out the ocean blue of his eyes.

"Thanks, Finn. What a beautiful bouquet of flowers," she smiles and takes the bouquet of Forget-Me-Not, smelling their sweet scent.

"I thought you would like something to remember me," he grins.

She welcomes him in her common room and searches for a vase to place the flowers in and he follows her.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," she compliments back.

"Darling, everything indicating to nights suits a night creature like me," he jokes.

Noticing her confused look, he adds, "You know, night blue shirt and dark as the night pants."

She releases a breath that she didn't realizes that she was holding. Despite her nervousness she enjoys his openness and if she's too boring he can probably tell enough interesting stories for both of them, she thinks.

To her surprise he didn't bring takeout food, but rather an excellent cook who created a fabulous three-course meal in the common kitchen of her building. They started with ravioli stuffed with lobster and served with tomato coulis sauce, followed by Beef Wellington (filet mignon, mushrooms, Swiss chard and house made puff pastry lattice) with potatoes, tomato raisins, herb oil, bordelaise sauce and fresh herbs as main course. In addition, they had as a special dessert, a chocolate valentine for two, a heart-shaped dark chocolate dacquois served alongside a white chocolate cone filled with milk-chocolate mousse and presented with a scoop of raspberry sorbet. They started with champagne at the first course and an Australian red wine afterwards.

Rory enjoyed listening to Finn's stories about his childhood in Australia, his pranks in his diverse boarding schools and his study experiences with his best friends Logan, Colin and Robert as well as their boot trip to Fiji in spring break.

Finn however enjoyed the quiet way Rory listened to his stories and her tales of growing up in Stars Hollow. He begins to think that this could be the girl that could settle him down.

After the cook left, the two continue talking on the couch where they also had eaten the dinner. As Rory excuses herself for several minutes, he decides to try what his friends suggested at their last poker night.

She comes back in the common room and looks shocked at the again naked Finn.

While she stares embarrassed or perhaps even a bit turned on, she burst out, "Oh my God, Finn!"

He just stands there, his smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Well, love, I asked the boys what I should do to charm a girl like you and they suggested 'The Naked Man'," he explains proudly, showing his patented killer smile.

"What is 'The Naked Man'? Never heard of it," Rory replies irritated.

She had just thought that Firm wasn't as crazy as she had thought, but now, he does something even more stupid.

"You're on a first date. You've had a few drinks. You make an excuse to go up to the girl's apartment. Then, once she leaves the room, you strip down naked and wait. When she comes back, she laughs. She's so charmed by your confidence and bravado, she sleeps with you. Boom! It works two out of three times. You just have to pick your spot. 'The Naked Man' is best used as last resort. Kind of a Hail Mary on a first date when you know there's not going to be a second one," he continues his explanation.

Seeing her facial impression he thinks that it wasn't the wisest decision to ask his playboy friends for dating advice. In addition not after all the scotch they consumed.

At first she looks disgusted, and then she starts laughing for minutes.

He rakes his hair in frustration.

She watches his childish pouting and replies softly, "Why shouldn't there be a second date?"

"Well, love, usually the ladies are interested in my body, but never in something more," he answers, his voice filled with a hint of sadness.

Rory takes his clothes from the couch and smiles tenderly, "Definitely no sex tonight, but Finn, if you're a good boy and put on these clothes again, I will be happy to spend the rest of the evening with you. And if you promise to keep your clothes on, you might get lucky and get a good night kiss and a second date."

Finn never thought he could be happier about a girl declining his offer than today. He has always had one-night-stands, but Rory is the first woman who seems genuinely interested in himself. It seems like this naked phase ends tonight.

At the end of the evening, Finn starts to leave Rory's room. In the doorframe she leans in and whispers in his ear, "Thank you so much for the dinner, I really appreciated it. You're a good man or should I say a good boy? "

Hearing the keywords, he gently pulls her closer, his mouth already searching hers.

He speaks in a low soft voice, "Love, come here, I need to kiss you."

She smiles and feels Finn's breath against her lips.

He slowly kisses her, tasting her soft luscious lips.

Closing her eyes, time stops for a millisecond as his lips touch hers. He moves his face back a little bit, he investigates her now open cobalt blue eyes and moves in for another kiss. He slides his tongue in, just a tiny bit, until he touches her lips with his tongue.

She plays absentmindedly with his hair and she lessens their distance until they melt into each other and his hands wander to her back.

His heart starts to race, he feels confused and almost dizzy. He never experienced such amazing kisses.

They enjoyed their first date, the sweet kisses and soon begin to look forward too many more perfect kisses and dates in their future. Despite his naked appearance that is their first step towards intimacy, like these kisses start their relationship and lots of memorable experiences. It's like a promise sealed with two kisses.

 **THE END – Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
